


name.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin found Padmé in what would be their daughter's room, paintbrush in hand as she added something to the front of a dresser drawer.or:  Anakin and Padmé made a deal about the twins' names.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 7
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	name.

**Author's Note:**

> day 24, drabble 24.
> 
> Prompt 024 - drawer.

Anakin found Padmé in what would be their daughter's room, paintbrush in hand as she added something to the front of a dresser drawer. Her hair was up in a messy bun, her shirt stretched tightly over her swollen belly. Padmé turned to him with a smile and invited him to come see, and when Anakin walked over to her and saw what was on the drawer, he broke out into a smile. They'd made a deal that he would name their son and she their daughter, and he stared at the drawer and what was written there. 

Leia. 

Perfect.


End file.
